


Save A Horse

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kmeme prompt.  Cannay find the original prompt but it was something to do with horses/horseback riding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save A Horse

_Well. Isn’t that just my luck?_

Elissa sighed to herself as she looked over her mare’s foreleg. The cut wasn’t too deep but it was long and obviously sore. While Elissa had no doubt that her hardy horse would withstand the pain for her, it wasn’t fair to drag her out just for a leisurely ride.

 _Besides, the quicker she heals the better,_  she thought.  _Knowing my luck I’ll be called back to the Vigil before the month is out, holiday or no._

Elissa looked up as the door to the stables creaked open. Angry voices drifted in through the open door and Elissa ducked behind her mare’s haynet to avoid being seen.

“Honestly, Eamon, I do wonder how on earth you made it in politics sometimes. You can be so damn  _heartless_.”

“Politics doesn’t go well when you get emotional. I would have thought you would have learnt that by now.”

“Tactless then, you can be bloody tactless!” Teagan’s voice was raising slightly in his anger. “The poor man’s not long lost his family -,”

“Eighteen months is hardly ‘not long’ -,”

“- we’re guests in his home, Eamon. Bringing up the need for heirs and all that nonsense is just plain  _wrong_.” Teagan gave a frustrated sigh and his footsteps grew louder as he walked down the stableblock. “I’m going for a ride,” he said tersely to his brother. “I will see you this evening.”

“Teagan...” Eamon’s tone was dangerous.

“No more, Eamon,” Teagan replied with another sigh. “Not now. Let’s not drag this out before we say something we both regret. Besides, it’s too bloody hot to be dealing with this rubbish right now.”

A set of footsteps drifted away from the stables, presumably Eamon leaving. Deeming it safe to announce her presence (she and Eamon didn’t particularly see eye-to-eye anymore - especially since she had been repairing her friendship with Alistair and suggesting that he take more of a stand with the whole king business – so she avoided him where possible) Elissa peered over the stable door.

 _Oh my..._

Teagan had obviously planned on going for a ride before his brother accosted him in the courtyard. His legs (and rather fine behind!) were clad in tight leather breeches which tucked into knee high riding boots. His shirt was soft linen, and as he turned with his arms holding his horse’s saddle, Elissa could see the collar slightly open at the top, revealing the line of his neck and throat and a snippet of chest dusted with auburn hair.

“Oh!” he said, seeing Elissa in her mare’s stall. Elissa swallowed and hoped she wasn’t blushing. “My lady Cousland,” he said, inclining his upper body in as much of a bow as the saddle would allow. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“Please, Arl Teagan,” Elissa said with a smile. “I’m just Elissa to you, as you well know.”

“Well in that case, _just-Elissa_ ,” Teagan replied with a cheeky smile, “then I’m just Teagan. You... er... heard the conversation then?”

Elissa slipped out of her mare’s stall and locked the door behind her. There was no point denying it. “I did,” she admitted. “I appreciate you defending my brother, Teagan. No doubt he’s too honour-bound to do it himself, and you’re probably handling it much better than I ever would.”

“I’m not sure,” Teagan said. “I think Eamon needs someone to knock some sense into him. I don’t remember him being in such a rush before. The Blight has left a lot of the bannorns heirless, that is true, but it is no worse than when we had to pick up the pieces after the Occupation.” Teagan laughed lightly and sighed. “Listen to me, wittering away. I’ve no doubt you came to Highever to be away from all that.”

Teagan’s arm muscles visibly bunched under his shirt as he raised the saddle and rested it on the stall door. Elissa felt the heat rise up her neck and swallowed again.

“He’s a fine charger,” Elissa said, looking over Teagan’s black warhorse and using him to swiftly change the subject from politics and distract her from Teagan’s body and her inappropriate reactions to it.  _It must be because of this heat_  she reasoned in her mind.  _It must be._

“He is wasted on a soft noble like me,” Teagan said with a laugh. “But, I wouldn’t be without him. There’s nothing quite like riding out on the hills to get away from the stresses of life, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Elissa said with a smile. “Especially on a day like today – I was going to ride up to the lake nearby for a swim and then take my mare for a gallop along the beach on the way back.”

“Why don’t you?” Teagan asked, sliding over the stall door and saddling up his horse.

“My mare is lame,” Elissa said sadly.

Teagan checked the straps on the saddle and tugged them experimentally. “Well, ride with me,” he said simply.

Elissa took a moment to process that small sentence, since her traitorous and selective mind had initially omitted the “with” – and that thought, coupled with the sight of him there in those jodphurs and boots and with that shirt, was enough to send a wave of desire through her which pooled right at her core.

“Would he be able to take both of us?” she managed to say in a steady voice.

“I’m sure of it,” Teagan said with a smile. He reached up and slid the bridle on over the horse’s head, adjusting the bit to make sure the tongue was not over the metal bar. “We can both go up to the lake, since the weather is so nice – you know the estate much better than I, after all. You can save me from getting lost.”

Teagan led his horse out to the courtyard where the mounting block was, swinging himself gracefully into the saddle. Elissa stepped onto the wooden podium and settled herself behind him, her arms going around his waist. Teagan clucked his tongue and together they moved from the stables towards the grazing fields of Highever.

“Just follow the track around towards the vineyard,” Elissa said into Teagan’s ear. “See the gate at the brow of the hill? That leads towards the lake and the forests edge.”

Once out of the castle and in an open field, Teagan pushed the horse into a canter, and Elissa felt her composure unravelling with every stride. The roll of the horse meant her hips were pushed flush against Teagan’s every second or so, and since they were both in leather jodphurs there was little fabric between them. Her arms around his waist could feel the ripple of his torso muscles, the linen of the shirt also being a very poor barrier. Her cheek was resting against his shoulder and her breasts were pressed into his back – should could feel the sweat rolling off him because of the heat and her nose at the base of his neck was filled with his musk.

“To the left,” she directed as they came to a fork in the track.

Teagan nodded mutely and clucked his tongue to encourage the horse forward. Elissa’s attention was once again overtaken by the move of Teagan against her from the movement of the horse below.

The horse spooked slightly as a bird shot out of the trees. The small jump was enough for Elissa’s hands to fall downwards where they brushed against a hard lump. Teagan stiffened in her embrace and Elissa smirked inwardly – clearly that wasn’t the pommel of the saddle.

Emboldened and eternally grateful that she wasn’t the only one affected by this outing, Elissa pressed a soft kiss at the base of Teagan’s neck. A bead of sweat trickled down the line of his spine there and Elissa’s flicked out her tongue to catch it, then pressed her lips more firmly against the muscles there.

With her arms still tight around Teagan’s middle, she felt rather than heard his breath catch, but outwardly he showed no other reaction. They slowed to a gentle trot as he navigated the narrower tracks towards the lake, both of them bouncing with the horse’s movement in the saddle.

Confident she wouldn’t fall at this slower pace, Elissa set her hands to work. She moved her hands to the base of his shirt and untucked it from his jodphurs, one of her hands creeping under the fabric and teasing the hard muscles there. The other snaked back around his waist towards her, dipping under the waistband of his jodphurs and firmly kneading his backside – as much as his tight riding trousers would allow her to move.

Elissa laughed huskily into Teagan’s ear. “I find it hard to believe you described yourself as a ‘soft noble’, my dear Teagan,” she said, moving her mouth to his ear, her voice dropping a register due to the heat of the air and their situation. She nipped the lobe of his ear and tugged before issuing another direction. “Right here, up the hill. The lake is not far around the bend.”

Elissa withdrew her hand from his breeches to cling to his waist again as they went up the slope. Teagan’s backside pressed even further into the curve of her hips as the cantered up the hill, both of them leaning forward to aid the horse’s ascent. Elissa felt her breath coming in short bursts, and beneath her Teagan was much the same. She’d already accepted that she needed him out of those trousers and shirt (as flattering as they were on him) and from the feel of him, he was much the same.

The lake emerged into view, the water shimmering in the coastal sunshine. Elissa was loathed to dismount, but equally was becoming impatient at the limited reach she had behind him.

Taking the initative Elissa slipped out of the sadly, landing gracefully onto her feet. The front half of her chest, damp from his sweat through his shirt as well as her own, was now suddenly cold even in the sunshine without him pressed against her.

She did not wait long, however. She heard the thud of his boots on the ground as he hopped out of the saddle. There was the hasty unbuckling of saddle and bridle and more thuds as the riding gear was dropped quickly onto the floor and the horse set free to graze for a while.

A hand grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. His lips crashed down onto hers, hungry and desperate, his breath coming in heavy pants.

“You  _minx_ ,” he said against her parted lips. He kissed her again just as fiercly. “You wicked temptress. Bad enough that you are in your riding gear and those tight leathers... but coupled with you right next to me and then you  _touching_  me...” Teagan kissed her again. “Maker forgive me, but I couldn’t take anymore.”

Elissa smirked and pushed Teagan backwards onto the soft grass of the bank. “ _Me_?” she said innocently. “I assure you, Teagan, you were not the only one trying to resist temptation,” she said. She pulled off her shirt in one swift movement and cast it aside. She sat astride Teagan and reached back to unbind her dark hair, shaking it loose in the warm summer wind. Her hips ground down onto his she grinned as he let out a strained moan.

“I think in the interests of fairness,” she said breathlessly, rocking her hips again and relishing in his expression of lust and the noises he was making, “that I ought to do some of the riding now, hm?”

  
Elissa reached down and finishing unbuttoning Teagan’s shirt, peeling it from his sweaty skin to expose his chest. She dragged her fingers through the curls of hair, her nails lightly scraping his skin – they were blunt, but long enough to provide some sensation.

She let her hands wander down to his jodphurs, and shifted backwards so she was seated across his thighs and not his hips for better access. She deftly flicked the button open and slowly drew down the zip. Teagan let out a small groan of relief as his erection was freed from the tight confines of the leather – the groan quickly turning into a swift hiss of pleasure as Elissa unabashedly palmed him through his small clothes.

Getting increasingly impatient, Elissa limited her teasing (though part of her did so desperately want to play a little longer, her need was overriding that particular desire) and reached under the waistband of Teagan’s smallclothes, and freeing his erection.

Elissa swallowed and took another deep breath in an attempt to curb her lust and regain some sense. Failing miserably, she leant over him and kissed him, her tongue curling around his and moving to stroke across the roof of his mouth. She felt his arms come up to skin her sides and she caught his hands, pinning them down at his sides.

“Wait,” she said as she broke away. “Don’t move.”

Teagan looked confused and let out a low whine of protest as Elissa moved off him and stood up – but did as asked and didn’t move. Elissa stepped back slightly and admired her handiwork. His hair was sticking to his forehead because of sweat, his chest heaving as he tried to get enough air. His eyes, heavily lidded and dark with lust, followed her every movement. He was a beautiful sight, dishevelled and sweaty, his chest bare and glistening in the sunlight, his shirt open and splayed behind him in the grass and his erection framed by his bunched smallclothes and open jodphurs. He was still wearing his knee-high boots, but Elissa doubted he cared for that right now.

Elissa licked her lips, grinned and turned around. Before Teagan could protest, she had bent over slowly, unbuckling one boot then the other before kicking them aside. She unclasped her riding trousers and edged them down over her ass. She toyed with the idea of leaving her smallclothes on for a moment but impatience drove her to decide against it – she pulled those off as she pulled down her jodphurs. She wriggled smallclothes and jodphurs down to the floor and stepped out of them, turning as she did so.

Teagan hadn’t moved, as instructed, but his breath was coming fast and his fingers were tangled in the soft bank grass, his eyes roaming over her form. His erection visibly twitched and a bead of precum emerged at the tip. Elissa smiled and stepped back towards him, exaggerating the roll of her hips and reaching backwards to unclasp her breast band.

She tossed the strip of fabric aside and Teagan took another sharp breath. “Minx,” he breathed. Elissa laughed and knelt in the grass, swinging her leg back over Teagan’s thighs, his erection framed by her spread legs. She tossed her head back and moaned wantonly, the open air and hot sunshine (combined with the hot man between her legs) making her giddy.

“Maker’s breath, Elissa,” Teagan gasped out as she rolled her hips, her sex coming in to contact (however briefly) with his erections. “You’re  _dripping_.”

Elissa laughed again and inched her hips further forward. “Understand now that I was not the only one resisting temptation?” She pitched forwards onto her hands, her face directly above his and her hair falling in a curtain around them. “You did this to me. Just being next to you while the horse moved beneath both of us – and you in those criminally  _tight_  trousers.”

Teagan opened his mouth to reply, but his retort was lost in a groan as Elissa lifted her hips and aligned his tip with her entrance. She sank backwards on to him, letting out a long drawn out gasp as she took him inside inch by beautiful inch. Teagan was shaking beneath her, showing remarkable restraint as he resisted the urge to buck into her, waiting for her to be fully seated on him. Part of him wanted to flip her, to take her in the grass but not only would she be too strong for him, there was something so  _arousing_  about being taken and used like this.

And then, as if being joined so intimately and being surrounded by her tight, wet heat wasn’t enough, Elissa began to  _move_. Slowly, at first, rocking her hips and mimicking the roll they both endured while astride the charger, but then she grew more bold, more desperate. Her rolling hips soon turned to rising ones as she dipped up and down above him. She tossed her head back and moaned, and Teagan vowed to commit the sight to memory: Elissa Cousland, beautiful and brave, riding him in the sunshine, her hair spilling down her back, her eyes closed in rapture and her lips parted in a breathy moan.

Teagan was lost in the sight and the sensation, thoroughly drunk on her. He ran one hand up her thigh and reached up with the other to massage one of her bouncing breasts – but it wasn’t enough. He pushed himself onto his elbows and sat up, Elissa giving a small squeak of surprise as he did so, the angle of his prick changing as he moved. She slipped further down onto his cock and moaned, her thighs spreading even wider apart. Teagan could kiss her in this position, so he did so, mimicking their movements with his tongue as Elissa continued to rock on him.

Elissa moaned into Teagan’s mouth, his hands wandering over her body. She responded in kind, her hand trailing down his back and pulling him closer. He moved his lips to her neck, kissing her fluttering pulse, one hand pinching and rolling her nipple while the other snaked between them and down to where they were joined.

Elissa could feel her peak building faster and rocked in time with it to encourage it higher, Teagan’s mischievous fingers helping spur her on. He abandoned her breasts to wrap an arm around her waist, keeping her steady as she rode him faster and faster, his mouth moving to her ear to whisper endearments and compliments in his beautiful voice.

Elissa’s orgasm rushed over her like a stampede, the sensation rippling out from her core and she held on to Teagan like a lifeline. Below her Teagan was at his peak to, coming inside her with a hoarse cry as she tightened and twitched around him.

They sat together for some time, a tangle of limbs in the grass, sweating from the heat, their ride and their exertions. Teagan lifted his head from Elissa’s shoulder to look at her and when their eyes met they dissolved into infectious laughter, both still riding on the euphoria from their bout. Teagan tilted his head to kiss Elissa impulsively, different from the others they shared – tender, slower and more relaxed. Elissa sighed and melted into his circled arms, enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

“Mmm,” she hummed as she broke away. “Now that was a ride.”

Teagan laughed. “I doubt I’ll ever be able to look at a horse in the same way again,” he admitted. “Was that your intention when you accompanied me?”

“Not my intention, no... but the thought had crossed my mind. Was it yours when you invited me?”

“Not at all... though thoughts of a similar nature have crossed my mind since you saved Redcliffe all those years ago.”

“Arl Teagan!” Elissa said with a laugh. “How bold you have become!”

“Just taking a lady’s advice,” he said slyly. Elissa laughed again and lifted her hips to separate them. She forced her weak knees to stand and offered her hand to Teagan to help him off the grass.

“If it isn’t too much of a bother, I could do with cleaning up some in the lake,” she said, looking at her dirt covered knees and feeling sticky – in more ways than one. She stepped down the bank into the cool freshwater and stretched, looking over her shoulder at Teagan expectantly.

“You must have read my mind,” Teagan said, shedding his shirt and dropping it onto the ground. He bent down to unbuckle his boots and Elissa peered over at the sight of his rounded backside in those tight jodphurs. She grinned to herself as those too we cast aside and the Arl stepped down the bank to join her in the water.

 _Well,_  she thought to herself smugly.  _It seems my luck has changed after all._


End file.
